


Friends till the end, or something like that

by orphan_account



Category: Mystery Skulls, Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hinted Polyamory, Hints at romance, Platonic Relationships, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course; you two will always be my best friends, no matter what universe we’re in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends till the end, or something like that

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, um...  
> I had to get it out of my system, the video was just too good.  
> Also, fair warning, it's unbeta'd. Sorry about that.

Stars twinkled gently above the small group as they lay sprawled out across a gigantic purple comforter that they had managed to dig up from somewhere in the back of the van. Their voices rang out across the expansive field they had stumbled upon, echoes drowning across the night.

“I still can’t believe you managed to smooth talk your way out of an arrest, Arthur. When did this happen again?” Lewis asked with a stifled snicker.

Arthur glanced at the purple haired teen laying on the other side of Vivi, his gaze one of frustration that had been brewed earlier.

“When you and Vee were getting stuff from the gas station,” the blond started with a huff, “this cop just rolled up. I was putting gas in the van when he accused me of being a drug dealer or something. Mystery nearly bit the dudes arm off when he wouldn’t leave me alone about it. Thankfully he didn’t, or else I would probably be in some cell right now.”

Vivi let out a sharp laugh, absentmindedly scratching the back of said dogs head. He leaned into the touch, features smug as he rested against her leg.

“Well, I could see you as a drug dealer in another life; one where you don’t solve mysteries for a living.”

Arthur turned on his side with a feigned hum of annoyance, casting an accusing glance at the pair curled up next to him. They returned his look with matching grins.

“Oh? Then if I’m a drug dealer in another life, what does that make you two?” He asked, façade breaking with a smile of his own.

There was a brief bout of silence as they mulled over the thought, filing through various career options that had crossed their minds at some point in the past.

“An author,” Vivi replied thoughtfully, “does that count though? I’m planning on writing a book of all the really interesting mysteries we solve.”

“You’re not an author now, so why not?” Lewis answered with a shrug, Arthur nodding in agreement.

She regarded the two with a brief glance before nodding as well; an author was her answer then. They turned their attention to Lewis, studying him as he contemplated his answer.

A cicada chirped somewhere in the distance while Lewis was deciding, the shrill noise piercing the air. There was potential in anything, which was what made any decision difficult. He’d conjured up hundreds of prospective employment options before he’d settled on the career of solving mysteries, making the decision that much harder.

Turning to look towards the glittering sky, he hummed quietly to himself.

“I think I’d be a musician; a singer mostly, but maybe I’d play guitar or something acoustic like that on the side,” Lewis said after a bit. “I’d sing those really sappy love songs, the kind that people just eat up. I’d get super famous because of it.”

Arthur and Vivi laughed beside him, watching as he smiled at the inky dark expanse above them. Mystery lifted his head slightly, glancing at the chattering group with mild interest at whatever they were discussing.

“You’d still make time for us poor people in your alternate life, though, right?” Vivi asked, her voice light from the laughter.

Lewis’ smile grew at the question, bangs falling over his eyes slightly as he turned from admiring the sky to admiring the two on the blanket beside him.

“Of course; you two will always be my best friends, no matter what universe we’re in. I’d let you hang out in my huge mansion anytime you wanted.”

“Your huge purple mansion?” Arthur questioned teasingly.

The blue clad girl nestled between them let out a snort of amusement, tugging up her scarf to hide her forthcoming smile.

“Huge purple _haunted_ mansion, the kind where the paintings move ‘n stuff. There’d be possessed sets of armor too, all that jazz.” He sighed, suddenly wistful at the idea of his dream home. It was no secret he had an adoration for anything creepy; he wouldn’t have created the Mystery Skulls with them otherwise.

His friends picked up on the shift of tone, glancing towards one another while Lewis stared at the constellations once more. They were treading on new ground with this one, neither knowing quite the right words to offer their companion.

“Odd tastes, but I wouldn't expect anything less, it fits you.” Arthur told him after thinking his comment over carefully. Vivi nodded in agreement.

Lewis cracked a smile, rolling onto his side and resting his head against his palm. He studied the pair pressed beside him, eyes trailing over their rag-tag features. They were an odd bunch, to say the least, but their dynamic wouldn’t work any other way.

“I’m glad. Not that you two would abandon me over something like a haunted house. Friends till the end or something like that.”

“Yeah,” Vivi started, returning his smile,

“Friends till the end.” Arthur finished.

-

When the car broke down a year later outside a purple looming mansion, Arthur couldn’t help but grip the steering wheel tight. Anxiety brewed in his chest, coiling tight like a spring. The problem went unnoticed by his friend, who instead was focused on the impressive residence that waited outside.

“Thank goodness this house is here, we can go ask the owners for help!” Vivi said brightly. She was out of the car with Mystery hot on her heels before the blond could reply.

Silence ensued as Arthur took his time in exiting the van, trying to gather his thoughts for whatever onslaught that awaited them behind the foreboding magenta doors.

“Friends till the end, right Lewis?” He muttered to thin air, blood as cold as the metal that made up his left arm.


End file.
